


reality is an illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, SHE'S TO BLAME TOO OKAY, co written with my friend desiree, i felt the need to share it, i just found this in the deep abyss of my computer, if i have to suffer so do you dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cum for the HOT SEXY TIMES, STAY FOR EVEN MORE HOT SEXY TIMES. it's on like donkey kong with these utterly SUMPTUOUS drabbles. request for more hawt lovins xx





	1. fire lesbians

lava-chan was very hot so hot everyone fapped. eevery1 is like “DAMN SON I WANT A PIECE OF THAT” then lava-chan just flipped them off and SHARK BO Y WAS LIKE “GOTT a gET ME SOmE O F THaaa T SHI HT **_and then he fucking fucked laca-chan_ **

and then minus was like “THAT SS MY  FU KGIN GROILFRA OND EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAJ;GLFDJ'LJDS;ALF';ASK'” and then sharkboy and minus had a fight to the death a dn then lavagrill catapults them both out the windows and beCUMs a fire lesbian w/ maxs mom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) they had hawt sexie times and likked each othrs boobies


	2. ooh yeah mr krabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade and eugene hav some HAWT SEXY BONDING TIME

“ooH YEAH mr kRABES., “ whispere d jad heryl

she was rechin CLIMAX

"giv me ur money" scremed mr crabe and it was love at first clitoris

he reached inside her heart and her wallet

"take this patty" he said and shoved a krabby patty up her vagina

"o h, eugin,,," she said, cum flyign everywhere like mayo out of a mayo dispnenser

 

jade layed her head into eugene, his hard shell as hard as his erect dick. a match made in heaven


End file.
